questforgloryfandomcom-20200216-history
Fox
thumb The Fox is an inhabitant of Spielburg forest. He was encountered by the Hero stuck in a metal trap on Fox Road at Road's End in Spielburg Valley. Background Unknown Heroes may meet him on any day as long as they have explored the road east to west (until he appears). Devon Aidendale's experience however was specific. The fox had been following the Hero on the path, listening to the Hero speaking to himself, until it unfortunately got caught in the trap. Devon met him two days (third day) since he first came into the valley. For a moment he stared at the fox. Then wonderment was replaced by horror when he saw the trap that held the poor animal's leg. Devon rushed to pull the metal jaws apart just enough to slip the leg out of their grip. The fox took a few careful steps, then turned to look at its rescuer, and offered him some advice to help about the Dryad to help him on his journey, tha tmight help him free Elsa from her curse. The little fox then bounded merrily into the thick forest. The fox was long gone before the Hero could ask where the Dryad was located. Personality and traits He was a small creature: a fox—a lovely fox, with red-brown fur and bushy tail.QFGAG, pg 28 There is an aura of magic around the fox.Narrator (QFG1EGA/QFG1VGA) It is a magical creature of some sort, but other than its ability to perfectly speak in the Hero's native tongue little is explained about its ties to magic. He is a particularly mannered, articulate and well spoken fox. If the fox is attacked or killed it will magically 'vanish'.Narrator: "That was strange, no sooner did you kill the fox than it vanishes." Titles *The Fox Gallery File:FoxQFG1EGA.png Behind the scenes Gameplay Hero can meet the talking fox in Spielburg Valley, 1 screen left from screen with avalanche. Fox is caught in trap, so it asks hero for help. If hero helped fox, it give him an advice to be kind even to abusive persons and talk with the Dryad to get rid of Baba Yaga's evil. She then runs away. Notes *Before the appearance of the fox, its eyes can be randomly seen between the bushes and trees in that screen, and then disappear. After the Hero meets the fox, this won't appear again. *In the VGA version the eyes flash randomly over multiple parts of the screen, and they'll flash both before and after the appearance of the fox. *If hero tried to attack it, fox just magically disappears. *If the Hero has already met the Dryad, this dialogue is ommitted. *The Magic User can alternatively help the fox with the Open spell, but 26 level or more is needed. *In Hero-U universe backstory in the Cole's bible for How To Be A Hero, the fox was made out to be the son of the Chief Thief in QFG1. References Category:Characters (QFG1EGA) Category:Characters (QFG1VGA) Category:Magical Creatures Category:Foxes